


Interesting

by moomkin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Chiss, Consensual, Cute, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Happy, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Seriously like humans and humanoids, Thranto!, but like star wars interspecies, eventually, sweet but really awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomkin/pseuds/moomkin
Summary: Ensign Vanto doesn't shave while he's on leave, the scruff gives Thrawn an excite, and Thrawn finds himself willingly submit to his human's charms.





	1. Chapter 1

Eli Vanto held his bags in his arms, grunting as his pack slid down from his shoulder and pulled at his elbow, hoping he could make it back to his room before anyone noticed he hadn’t shaved.

He’d just come back from leave and he had no one but himself to blame for his predicament. He kept telling himself he’d shave before he left home, then it was when he was on his way to the capital, then it was waiting for the shuttle, then it was on the shuttle. Before he knew it, the shuttle was landing and it was too late. Thankfully his plan was working – the bags had all but masked his scruffy face.

“Ensign Vanto, welcome back,” a voice called out.

“Yeah, glad to be back,” Eli mumbled back, burying his face in his bag and hoped he wasn’t about to walk into a wall.

“You need help with those?” another voice asked.

“Oh, no, I’ve got a handle on it,” Eli said, the pack pulling heavily at his elbow and making him a liar.

When he reached his quarters, Eli leaned his odd collection of bags against the wall in order to free a hand, slapping the button to open the door blindly, and spilled into his room. The bags tumbled all over the floor, but Eli stood with his back straight and his chest puffed out. He’d done it.

“Ensign Vanto,” a familiar voice said. “Welcome-”

Eli locked eyes with his roommate and grinned. The Chiss’s eyes were wide with fascination.

Granted, Eli only knew the scope of Thrawn’s fascination since he’d gotten to know how to read his miniscule expressions. The ‘wide eyes’ wouldn’t have even registered to anyone not already familiar with the Chiss. The way his eyesbrows went up sharply? His mouth opening just so slightly? Eli held back a laugh for his roommate’s sake. He knew what was drawing Thrawn’s attention, and he flashed him the best dashing grin he could muster.

Eli had figured out pretty quickly that Chiss didn’t grow facial hair – and learned pretty soon after that they didn’t have body hair anywhere else either. Military regulations were fairly restrictive on how officers were allowed to appear, limiting facial hair to mustache… sideburns… maybe a mutton chop if one was truly ballsy.

After a week of being home, Eli was sporting quite the shadow.

And Thrawn had been fairly sheltered inside the galactic military.

“You miss me?” Eli asked innocently enough, approaching his roommate at a quick pace. Thrawn’s face was on its way to becoming that faint shade of purple it did whenever he got excited. Eli stopped in front of Thrawn, still flashing that grin. Thrawn leaned back ever so slightly at Eli’s approach, but did nothing else beyond staring at Eli’s face with curiosity.  It was a curiosity so consuming Eli’s question hadn’t even registered.

“You miss me, sir?” Eli asked again.

Thrawn blinked, tearing his eyes away from the stubble and meeting Eli’s eyes. He faltered slightly.

“Ensign Vanto,” he said. “I… believe you’re not… in accordance with regulation…”

If he hadn’t known Thrawn so well, Eli might have gotten annoyed over that statement – that it wasn’t something more romantic. But Eli knew Thrawn – it came down to him not really knowing what else to say so resorting to his observations.

“Well, I missed you,” Eli said cheerfully enough, rising up to his tip toes to plant a kiss on the Chiss’s lips. Thrawn was taken aback, but only momentarily. Eli’s eyes shot open with surprise when Thrawn deepened the kiss, wrapping a hand around the back of his head, a slight gasp of surprise quickly silenced as their lips spread apart.

Eli couldn’t help but grin mischievously. So Thrawn liked the scruff.

He broke off the kiss, feeling flushed, but grinning apologetically all the same. “I really ought to shave before I get hemmed up for this,” he explained, wheeling around for their refresher before Thrawn could see the grin on his face. Eli rarely had such an opportunity to play hard to get.

Eli barely made it two steps towards the refresher when Thrawn stopped him.

“Ensign Vanto…” he said, stalling. Eli stopped, looking over his shoulder. This was going to be great.

Thrawn never outright would tell Eli if he wanted to have sex. Usually the way he phrased ‘come to bed’ involved really awkwardly worded requests like ‘would you care to join me?’ or ‘there’s something I’d like to discuss.’ _Discuss._ Oh, they did a lot of discussing.

Eli had learned to accept it in good humor. Even if Thrawn was frustrating most of the time, he was innocent. And somehow, his awkwardness made him even more endearing.

“Yes, sir?” Eli asked.

“There’s…” Thrawn trailed off again. Eli felt his heart beat flutter, his eyes darting to the crotch of the Chiss’s pants, clearly visible as he was tunic-less at the moment and… Eli bit his lip. Oh, yeah. Thrawn had missed him. “… there’s a matter in which I could use your assistance-”

Eli was pretty sure Thrawn thought his choice of words were absolutely sly and that made him even more adorable.    


“Is there?” Eli asked, playing along, feinting ignorance. “It can’t wait? I really need to sign back in from leave and I can’t do that like this.” He stroked his chin for good measure.

“Oh, no, it’s most urgent.”

Eli grinned, walking back up to Thrawn, watching the tiny changes in his expression. The purple flush of his cheeks spreading to his neck… his shoulders… Eli stopped, too close to be professional, and looked up at Thrawn. Those eyes… glowing, curious… Eli wished he could know what he was thinking, what he was imagining.  


“Yes, sir?” Eli asked, reaching down to grab Thrawn’s hand, forcing their fingers to intertwine. He lifted Thrawn’s hand, letting the back of it rub against his cheek as he guided it to the back of his neck. As if the brush was accidental. Thrawn gave a soft, sharp intake of breath at the scratch.

“Don’t you want me to follow Imperial regulations?”

“Not yet,” Thrawn answered, leaning forward. Eli met him halfway, letting his lips touch Thrawn’s for just a moment before brushing past, letting his cheek scrape against Thrawn’s as he kissed his face, finding his earlobe, sucking on it. This was usually the moment when Eli began to melt, when Thrawn took over, and with an odd stab of excitement in his stomach, Eli realized Thrawn was the one melting.

He decided to test his power over his lover, pushing Thrawn gently back, and he obeyed, talking a small, perhaps even subconscious, step back… the sudden surge of confidence almost made Eli giddy. He’d never been in charge like this before. Granted, Thrawn was good at what he did. But Eli wasn’t about to let inexperience screw up this chance.

He took another step forward, pushing Thrawn another step back, his arms wrapped around Thrawn’s neck, hoping his bunk wasn’t too far away. They collapsed onto it, but instead of feeling clumsy, Eli felt like his confidence was kicked up yet another notch – Thrawn had gasped _again_ – like he didn’t mind Eli’s dominance. Eli’s lips found Thrawn’s again, his kisses more direct, hungrier. And still… half expecting at any moment for Thrawn to take charge.

But he didn’t.

 _It has to be the stubble._ Maybe it made him look older. Rugged. Dangerous. Like some kind of smuggler maybe. Maybe the idea of being subjugated to a rugged dangerous smuggler guy, the kind of guy they spent their days hunting down, gave Thrawn a thrill… They’d caught plenty of slavers… humans… with their alien cargos.  
  
Or maybe the scruff scratched the right itch? Eli had no idea how it must have felt, but it was obvious it was driving Thrawn crazy. Eli could feel the Chiss’s hips push up against him, desperately seeking stimulation…Whatever the case, after kissing for a minute without the tables being turned on him, Eli had to assume he was the one in the pilot’s seat.  
  
A devilish grin spread over his face as he reached down to caress the sudden tightness in Thrawn’s trousers, the Chiss answering his touch by bucking his hips into his hand. Eli broke his lips away from Thrawn’s, coming to rest on his neck, his tongue tracing the contour of his throat.  
  
And still… Thrawn continued to submit.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize this chapter is really short - I used sleep deprivation as a way to battle back my self-doubt at writing smut on this level. XDDD

“You missed me that much?” Eli teased, his lips brushing the side of Thrawn’s neck, the thrill at Thrawn’s desperation getting to be overwhelming. Thrawn kept thrusting his hips into Eli’s hand, and while tormenting him for a while longer was certainly one idea, Eli was too excited himself. A week was a long time to wait.

He fumbled with trying to undo the fastenings of Thrawn’s trousers, finding it was actually kind of difficult to do with one hand – his other was still wrapped around the back of Thrawn’s head, fingers combing through his hair.

Thrawn’s hands found the fastenings for Eli’s tunic, and quickly the situation turned into a sloppy attempt at disrobing one another. Eli felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment – this would be how it turned out when he was in charge.

But Thrawn let Eli pull his trousers down, quickly submitting once again. 

Eli knew what to expect, but seeing Thrawn stole his breath each time.

He kissed Thrawn’s neck again, grinning stupidly at Thrawn’s soft, shuddering moan as Eli began kissing a trail to the Chiss’s chest. His lips followed the contour of his pectoral muscles, appreciating how well defined they were. Eli glanced up at Thrawn as he uncurled his hand from the back of Thrawn’s neck and rested a finger on top of a nipple.

Another gasp. Eli grinned again, sheepishly burying his stubbly face into Thrawn’s chest, which elicited another sensuous groan. Eli startled, realized he should capitalize off that, and cautiously gave Thrawn’s nipple a pinch while kind of wincing in trepidation.

Thrawn arched his back that time, moaning loudly, and Eli glanced up in surprise to look at the expression on his face. For a moment, he was worried he’d pushed it too far, maybe hurt him even? Thrawn was deadly serious about love-making, and deadly silent, too. Thrawn's vocalizations were completely new for Eli.

But the flushed face that looked back at him was begging for more.  
Alright.

Eli rolled the nipple between his fingertips, causing Thrawn to arch his back again. Eli grinned, kissing Thrawn’s chest again, slowly dragging his scratchy chin lower, his teeth grating against skin as he found himself grinning wider and wider – Thrawn was anticipating Eli’s moves and thrust his hips pleadingly.

But Eli took his time, much to Thrawn’s torment, licking those perfectly chiseled abs. Eli was surprised Thrawn wasn’t trying to relieve some of the pressure himself, but it looked like he had completely surrendered himself.

Eli laughed a little to himself when he finally placed the taste his tongue had encountered. Soap. And for whatever reason, Eli was mentally dying in hysterics thinking of Thrawn – the guy who came up with ridiculous come-hither phrases because he was too shy to say anything too direct about sex – had still planned ahead enough to take a shower before Eli showed up. 

As innocently as he acted, Thrawn had dick on his mind.

Eli drew his head back, observing Thrawn’s expectant face, and then glanced down at his equally expectant member.

And slowly gave it a forceful lick, traveling up the shaft, before taking it in his mouth. Thrawn gasped again, and Eli held himself still, letting the Chiss thrust himself into his mouth. And even though he felt like it was cheating, Eli had to reach down and take some of the pressure off of himself as he noticed Thrawn’s hands raking over his chest, as though exploring ways to heighten the sensation.

And… once again, Eli felt self-doubt creeping over his mind. Waiting for Thrawn to take charge… afraid that he was reading things wrong… scared to make a mistake.

As if reading his human’s sudden apprehension, Thrawn wrapped one of his legs over Eli’s shoulder, letting his other leg fall away to the side, as if opening himself. Eli cringed, the self-doubt coming back, easily defeating his fleeting confidence. Even if Thrawn's actions were loud and clear, the idea had taken hold that Eli really wasn't capable of it.

“Eli,” Thrawn murmured, Eli glancing up to meet his eyes. “I trust you.”

For a moment Eli just stared back dumbfounded – first that Thrawn said anything at all, and secondly that his choice of words was so… Thrawn. But then it clicked – Thrawn, the Chiss who had control over every situation he had ever walked into, was letting Eli know that he trusted him enough to surrender his control.

Knowing the gravity of such trust, Eli pushed ahead. 


	3. chapter 3

For a moment which seemed to stretch out forever, Eli’s mind was trapped.

_I trust you._

And the view laid out before him was, understandably, a bit of a distractor, too. Thrawn, writhing slowly in arousal, everything exposed. Eli was pretty sure he was sweating. Feeling the blush burning his cheeks, he was staring at the complete package… Thrawn’s quivering cock… more importantly, with his legs spread open….

Eli knew what Thrawn wanted, hell, he knew what _he_ wanted. He just wished he was someone else at that moment. 

“Eli…” Thrawn moaned again, begging. Eli bit his lip. Thrawn had always been a most attendant lover – patient, intense, single-mindedly focus on the task. Anything Eli had ever signaled, Thrawn would pick up, as though reading his thoughts. 

“You are afraid?” Thrawn asked, and Eli felt his heart quiver at the tone on his voice. The disappointment, but also the worry of putting Eli in a difficult position.

“I…” he had to think of something quick. Because it wasn’t the idea of dominating Thrawn that was holding him back, it was just the initial jump to get started. “…I’m afraid I might hurt you.”

Eli winced a bit at his words. He didn’t want to make assumptions about Thrawn’s past, but the way he’d reacted gave Eli reason to believe he wasn’t used to be bottomed by anyone.

Thrawn missed the question behind the statement, and gestured, almost drunkenly, to the nightstand, “I have set aside lubrication.”

That brought an easy smile to Eli’s face. Thrawn really did have dick on his mind. The mental image of Thrawn getting everything in order, the room ready for his arrival nearly made Eli chuckle out loud.

“Alright,” Eli said, grabbing the bottle, hoping his stumbling words wasn’t killing the mood. “But that… was only half of what I was getting at. I meant… I don’t know if you’ve done… this… before.”

Thrawn’s eyes flickered, a deadly serious look taking over his expression for a moment. “Never.”

“Never?”

“No.”

“Oh, boy,” Eli said, exhaling loudly. “You sure?”

“Very sure.”

“With me?”

Thrawn sat up, grabbing Eli behind the neck and drawing his face close to his. He purred into his ear, taking breaks to lick the side of his face, “I want to know how it feels to be dominated. To be underneath you. To be powerless against your advances. To feel you inside of me. You, Eli Vanto. I want to submit to you.”

The words had done the trick. The licks, even better. A steely resolve crossed Eli’s mind, the momentary self-doubt gone. 

“Powerless, you say,” Eli said, putting a hand on Thrawn’s chest and breaking the Chiss’s kiss, shoving him off. The way Thrawn gasped softly, a whisper speaking of some unrealized desire, set off another bout of encouragement in him. 

“You’re not acting very powerless,” Eli went on, grabbing Thrawn’s shoulder and slamming the Chiss face-side-down on the bed. Beneath his hands, he could feel Thrawn struggle, but he knew it was play. Thrawn could have easily withstood even Eli’s best efforts. But he liked it. Thrawn liked the idea of being pushed around… of being taken advantage of. The struggle would have been more pronounced if he thought Eli would be able to contain it.

He couldn’t just have sex with Thrawn. He had to give him what he wanted. Just as Thrawn was able to read into Eli’s various noises and motions, Eli was able to read Thrawn. 

“Stay there,” Eli said, not in his normal Eli-voice, but with an authoritative edge that elicited another excited moan from Thrawn. The Chiss stayed put. Exactly as Eli had left him.

Eli nearly ran to his locker and tossed most of it before he found what he was looking for. He returned to the bed, the Chiss’s eyes sparkling with curiosity, and when he guessed its purpose, approval.

Eli set to work quickly, not wanting to lose any of the momentum. He grabbed each of Thrawn’s hands and brought them to the small of his back. His struggling was a token gesture at best, but he certainly didn’t do much to break away as Eli masterfully tied his hands together with the 550 cord he’d gotten from his locker.

“There,” Eli said, leaning forward to whisper into Thrawn’s ear, taking extra effort to let his scruff rub along the edge of Thrawn’s cheek. “You can’t get away from me.”

Thrawn tested the binds, at first the same perfunctory effort as before, but once Thrawn realized the ties were strong, gave it a serious attempt. Eli laid a hand on Thrawn’s back, feeling his shoulders muscle constrain under his fingertips.

“A useless effort,” Eli rumbled, and then scowled as Thrawn brought a knee close to his chest, playfully digging a toe into Eli’s side and pushing them apart. “You _really_ want to be powerless, huh?”

Thrawn “tried” to wrest his legs out of Eli’s control, but within a minute, both of Thrawn’s feet were tied to the bedposts, his legs now forcibly spread. 

“Damn, Thrawn,” Eli let out a low whistle as he inspected his work. Again, finding himself staring as Thrawn laid utterly exposed to him. Eli reached down, under the bed, to give his cock a test rub. Oh, yeah. He was excited. Eli could feel it throbbing at his touch.

Eli stepped down from the bed, walking over to Thrawn’s face. He was nearly panting already with anticipation, his face that delicate shade of lilac.

“Whatever I want to do to you, I can do it,” Eli murmured as he grabbed a handful of Thrawn’s hair, maneuvering his face so it was perfectly positioned to take Eli’s cock. Thrawn only opened his mouth expectantly, his tongue reaching out desperately. 

“Don’t think pleasing me is going to make it any easier on you,” Eli said, easing his cock into Thrawn’s mouth. Thrawn moaned at his words, and Eli thrust himself into Thrawn’s mouth, petting his hair as he did so. He moved his hand to Thrawn’s neck, down his shoulders… and, with muscling trembling under his touch, rested his hand at last on his ass. He let out another low whistle as he appreciated it. It was perfect, absolutely perfect, like the rest of Thrawn.

He pulled himself out of Thrawn’s mouth, and Thrawn laid his head back down on the pillow, looking over his shoulder as Eli eased himself over to the other side of the bed. 

Eli grabbed both cheeks in his hands, squeezing them, slowly pulling them apart, watching the subtle ways his muscles tightened. But his eyes couldn’t remain distracted for long…. 

“You said never?” Eli asked, leaning closer. “So that must mean you’re sensitive here?”

Just the _words_ made Thrawn moan. 

Eli grabbed the container of lube, popping the cap off violently. The sound Thrawn made at that caused Eli to moan as well. He aimed the bottle and squeezed its contents down Thrawn’s crack. Once again, the Chiss was completely shuddering in anticipation.

Holding Thrawn’s cheeks apart, squeezing with his hands, Eli began a slow dance with his thumbs, spreading the lubricant, careful not to push too closely to his entrance. He avoided it altogether, causing Thrawn to give delightful gasps of anticipation followed by a soft moan of disappointment. 

Until, almost as if by accident, he brushed over the surface. No moan this time, as Thrawn had completely lost his breath. Another accident, and there was a gasp on top of a gasp. The dance was over, now both of Eli’s thumbs rolling on top of one another, as though fighting for control. Thrawn bit onto the pillow, muffling his pleads to penetrate.

Eli immediately removed his hands, reminding Thrawn, “You don’t plead with me. I’m in control.”

“Please,” Thrawn begged. “Touch me again. This is torture.”

“You broke your own rule,” Eli pointed out, putting a bit of a purr on his words to make sure Thrawn knew this was still play. “There’s a consequence for that.”

Thrawn’s eyes glittered with the sudden suggestion. “You are going to punish me?”

Eli felt his face flush just as fast as the words had escaped Thrawn’s mouth. “Oh… well, I mean, if you want-” he winced, and regained control over his shock. “Of course I am. You need to be reminded where your place is.”

And Thrawn settled his head back down on the pillow, glancing over his shoulder with a victorious and eager look on his face.  
Eli really didn’t want to hurt Thrawn, but he figured he might as well go at least 80%. He drew his open palm back, and brought it back swiftly against Thrawn’s ass, the sudden loud slap only matched by Thrawn’s groan of pleasure.  
“You learned your lesson?”

The expression on Thrawn’s face clearly said _after only one?_

Eli slapped him again, a little bit harder that time, and without waiting, he struck him again. Thrawn answered with a delightful moan, and a shuddering gasp of expectation for the next one. But Eli realized he was being walked into another game. So he laid his fingers as delicately as he could on the flesh slowly turning purple before his eyes, barely caressing the skin.

“Does this make you more sensitive?” Eli whispered. 

Thrawn answered by trying vainly to press himself up into the fingers.

“I think you’ve been punished,” Eli said, adding warningly, “for now. So behave yourself. You don’t want to distract me from what’s next.”


	4. chapter 4

Eli was hoping it would be like riding a ship through hyperspace – once things got going, there was nothing to keep him from moving forward. Except that wasn’t the case. Perhaps it was his own personality, his nerves – who knew. He was acting out of character and he couldn’t keep it up forever.

Especially not with so much resting on his shoulders.

_His first time!_

There were so many ways Eli could mess this up.

“I…” Eli stammered, wincing slightly at how disappointing this probably was shaping up to being. “I need you to be honest with me, you promise? If I hurt you, you have to tell me.”

Thrawn was silent for a drawn-out moment, and Eli winced again – well, he’d just killed the mood.

“ _Will_ it hurt?” Thrawn asked.

“No,” Eli answered quickly, his face flushing. Stars, now he was scaring his love. “Well… it won’t feel comfortable. Not at first. But it shouldn’t hurt. And don’t let it hurt. The pain won’t just… magically go away.”

“I’m prepared.”

“Okay.”

Eli could feel his heart hammering in his neck, the flighty feeling of his heart in his chest… but this was it. Now or never. Thrawn wanted it – he wanted _him._ Nerves and all.

“No,” Eli said suddenly. “Not like this.”

Thrawn picked up his head quickly as Eli stumbled out of bed.

“If I’m in charge, then I’m doing this my way,” he explained, grabbing a small gerber from his desk drawer. And not caring what Thrawn had to say about it, he began cutting away at the cords he’d tied around Thrawn’s wrists.

“I know you said you’d wanted nothing more than be powerless but… I just can’t,” Eli said, cutting lose all the cord. “I’d… if you really want me to do this…”

Eli trailed off, not knowing how to put into words _I want to be doing this, not just some persona I got by growing out some facial hair._ But he just settled with the awkwardness of trailing off.

“As you wish,” Thrawn said, settling on the bed but still laying face down, still glancing over his shoulder. Eli returned his hands to where they were – fingers lightly caressing the slightly purpled skin on the Chiss’s ass. Feeling the subtle tensing of the muscles. Muscles that were tightening in anticipation.

“Flip over,” Eli whispered, coaxing the Chiss with gentle touches, gasping softly at how magnificently large Thrawn managed to remain.

“I want to see your face,” Eli whispered, licking that cock and glancing up at Thrawn through his eyelashes. “You’re so good at pleasuring me…” he made sure his stubbly chin was making contact with as much skin as possible. “… I want to see what I can do to you.”

Eli glanced up. Thrawn was panting in expectation, his face nearly entirely that beautiful, susceptible lilac color his skin would get when he was at his most exposed. He moaned softly, letting his head roll back against the pillow.  
Eli’d lost most of the lubrication from his hand by trying to get the cords cut free, so that’d be the first thing to fix.

He grabbed the lube, squeezing out probably half the bottle in his nerves, cursed himself under his breath because that would just mean having to sneak off to find another sex shop while on leave or mission, and those were some of the worse shopping trips he could ever remember. Either he’d try to ditch Thrawn in an art gallery of one kind or another (which never worked), or try to keep Thrawn from picking up every single object in the store and blush his way through a lot of explanations…

Eli sighed.

His mind was drifting on purpose. He was so nervous, he was trying to avoid this altogether. Which wasn’t fair to Thrawn.

“Where were we?” Eli said, trying to put a purr in his voice but still coming out with that slight tinge of embarrassment.

“You were about to penetrate me,” Thrawn said, his hips bouncing softly in a pleading manner, his matter of fact statement making Eli huff in anticipation. There was something dead sexy about his blunt statements.

Eli pulled his head back. He wanted to see this. He slid his fingers down, settling the tip of his index finger on Thrawn’s entrance, feeling the muscle under his touch tighten under the pressure. Thrawn really was sensitive. He would have to be slow… gentle.

Eli rolled his finger over the spot, back and forth. He gasped under his breath as he heard Thrawn moaning pleadingly, his words incomprehensible with his whimpers. His hips were quivering, weak, desperate writhing, as though trying to push Eli in. But Eli was waiting, holding back, until he felt the muscles relax.

And then he pushed the tip of his finger in.

Thrawn gasped, far louder than Eli would have expected, and he found himself breathless as well. They were going to be heard on every corner of this ship if Thrawn was getting loud already.

Eli settled his lips on the base of Thrawn’s cock, keeping his eyes fixated on the Chiss, who was writhing in the torment of pleasure.

He’d barely even gotten an inch worth of finger inside when he paused, twisting his hand slowly, urging the muscles and skin to stretch. Thrawn arched his back, his moans turning throatier. Eli grinned, kissing his trembling cock delicately.

Eli continued to push in, the lubrication making it absolutely effortless, pausing time and time again to twist his hand until he was all the way in.

Just as slowly as he’d come in, he drew his finger out, bit by bit, letting Thrawn savor the feeling. And then, once again, a slow push in.

“Please, Eli,” Thrawn begged after the fourth iteration, the quacking of his hips becoming stronger thrusts, desperate to force more of Eli into him. “I can’t wait.”

“You be patient,” Eli scolded, licking his cock hard.

He was still searching, after all. Now as he drew his finger out each time, he pushed hard against the inside of Thrawn’s hole, all while twisting his hand. Until Thrawn let out a cry, and Eli could feel the Chiss’s entire body stiffen.

Eli grinned, using the opportunity to take all of Thrawn’s dick in his mouth, humming loudly and letting the vibrations of his mouth pleasure his love. Then again, Thrawn had more things on his mind at the moment.

Eli rolled the tip of his finger over the prostrate he’d found, bouncing vigorously over the top of it. Thrawn was mumbling through a string of words Eli couldn’t even begin to decipher. He didn’t need to. The way Thrawn’s body reacted to him was better than words.

“You’re ready for more then, I take it?” Eli asked, after drawing his head back and letting Thrawn’s dick slip out of his mouth.

“Eli,” Thrawn mumbled, his hands tightening around the sheets. “ _Yes._ ”

Eli grinned, delighted to see Thrawn in such a mess by what he was doing. Without wanting to wait to see how much worse of a state he would get, Eli slipped in the second finger.

  
  
(art by hazel inle - http://hazel-inle.tumblr.com/ )


	5. Chapter 5

Thrawn arched his back at the penetration, leaning his head far back as a throaty moan escaped his lips. Eli was slow – he’d known from past experiences from less than tender lovers that he had to take his time. But Thrawn was less than patient.

“Please, Eli…” Thrawn moaned.

Eli smiled, “You wait,” he ordered. “Trust me.”

“I’m ready now. You’ve done enough, I’m ready.”

Eli frowned. “Thrawn, I… I’m a little bit _bigger_ than two fingers, I-”

But Thrawn really was impatient. He sat up, grabbing Eli roughly around the neck, pulling him close for a kiss. Eli’s eyes shot open as he felt Thrawn forcing his tongue deeply into his mouth and his hips working the fingers all on his own. Damn the Chiss was horny.  
“Please, Eli,” Thrawn moaned, biting onto his human’s lip. “I want you. I _need_ you. Now.”

“No kidding,” Eli said, feeling his face growing warmer by the minute.

“Then why do you hesitate?” Thrawn whispered, drawing away slightly to settle his glowing eyes on Eli’s. Then a slight head tilt. The admonishing kind. The kind that drove Eli wild. “You have been overlooking yourself. How bad have I been to neglect your needs for preparation.”

“Oh, stars, yes,” Eli whispered, picking up on what Thrawn was insinuating. “Very bad.”

There was a momentary awkward tangle of bodies – awkward ringing loudest in Eli’s mind – as they rearranged themselves, the move interspersed with groping hands and entangled limbs. Eli, of course, remaining on top, fighting his desire to be on bottom… to have Thrawn’s weight on top of him, to delight in things being done _to_ him, not-

Eli chased the thoughts out of his head. _Not now. Not now. Not now._

Eli gasped out as Thrawn eagerly took him into his mouth. All of it. And from this angle? The sensation was incredible.

“ _staaars,_ ” Eli moaned, returning the favor, bobbing his head fiercely. And since he was on his knees and elbows, he had the perfect leverage in his control to fuck Thrawn’s mouth. Thrawn took it. Eli’s chest heaved with each breath, completely lost in the moment. And then Thrawn pulled away, turned out of the way.

“What-“ Eli said. What happened? What went wrong? Was it too much? Too deep?

“Eli,” Thrawn whispered. “My ass.”

Eli nearly orgasmed right then and there. _He said what?!_ Eli felt his face grow hotter in both arousal and second-hand embarrassment, and could only stammer a bewildered “right,” in response.

_He said what?!_

But Eli didn’t want to keep Thrawn waiting.

He relubricated his fingers once again – the fear of hurting Thrawn and ruining his first time still uppermost in his mind – but Thrawn was greedy. His body accepted Eli’s penetration without any resistance at all. Eli pushed his fingers in as far as they would go, losing his breath at how it felt – the muscles tightening around his fingers, the warmth… and imagined how much nicer it would feel for those sensations to be around his dick…

He twisted his wrist, slowly, delicately, Thrawn moaning appreciatively – the sensation of two fingers twisting inside of him would feel worlds different than the one. Eli grinned, resting his stubbly face into Thrawn’s thigh, watching the muscles of his Chiss lover tighten around him, his blue cock trembling erect next to his face.

Eli grinned, drawing out his fingers ever so slightly, until he found the prostrate again. And with both finger tips, he drummed over the spot with as much force as he could leverage. Thrawn would have certainly been louder if his voice wasn’t currently being muffled by Eli’s cock.  
“Almost there,” Eli promised, drawing out his fingers and sliding them back in again. Yes… he was ready. At least he seemed ready.

Eli kept his eyes on Thrawn’s entrance, entranced with the spectacle… watching his fingers sliding in and out… he began to pick up the pace, until the only sounds in the room was the rhythmic slap of his hand pumping into Thrawn with increasing speed, and the Chiss’s own muffled screams of pleasure.

Eli paused, resting his finger tips once more over the prostrate, feeling the ripple of muscles underneath him as a different wave of sensation took over his Chiss.

“I think you’re ready,” Eli purred, glancing over at Thrawn’s unattended cock – trembling with desire and dripping with precum.

Thrawn’s eagerness to press on was so immediate it nearly made Eli laugh. Before Eli had so much as lifted his body weight off of Thrawn, the Chiss rolled over. Eli reached out to grab Thrawn’s shoulder, forcing him back onto his back.

“No…” Eli whispered. “Like this, darling. At least at first. I want to see your face.”

Thrawn smiled, the expression quickly melting as he watched Eli prepare. Eli pretty much killed the rest of the lubricant, mentally cursing himself for being so damn cautious. Thrawn sat up, grabbing Eli’s dick in his hand. Eli moaned, leaning his head back as Thrawn made sure he was well coated.

“Thrawn…” Eli moaned. Thrawn only smiled back, pecking Eli’s cheek with a quick kiss, which turned into a nuzzle, Thrawn rubbing the side of his face into Eli’s stubble.

“I believe you are ready,” Thrawn whispered into Eli’s ear.

“Yeah,” Eli agreed, his face growing warmer as Thrawn’s hands drew away. This was it. Now or never.

Thrawn settled himself back down on the bed as Eli coaxed his legs to widen. _This was it._

Nerves threatened once again to halt him in his path. It was hard not to be nervous. Eli guided his dick right to Thrawn’s entrance, pausing for a moment. This would be his first time, too. First time on top. First time he’d been trusted to do this… and with Thrawn no less.

“I trust you, Eli,” Thrawn whispered.

Eli blushed. Thrawn knew him all too well.

“Thanks,” Eli muttered, looking back up at those glowing red eyes. Trust and love and admiration and who knew what else was glittering behind them.

Without another word, Eli pressed the tip of his cock into Thrawn. They gasped in unison, Eli too overwhelmed with the sensation to laugh over their shared reaction.

Eli pressed more in, surprised with how wonderful it felt. The crushing, smothering pressure, absolutely enveloping him, the warmth, a slight suction as though Thrawn’s own body was pulling him in. Thrawn was helpless beneath him, glowing eyes electrified, fixated on him.

“I’m in,” Eli announced once he was fully inside.

“You certainly are,” Thrawn said, Eli finding his voice adorably strained. Still wanting to annunciate his answers in his uniquely-Thrawn way was a lot more difficult with a dick inside him. Eli couldn’t help himself.

“And how does it feel?” Eli drew himself out part way and then trust forward as hard as he could. The action caught Thrawn by surprise, and he arched his back again, his head thrown back, his neck beautifully taut.

But the Chiss didn’t answer him, and Eli repeated the thrust. And again.

“How does it feel?” Eli asked, picking up a good rhythm, trying to toe the line between gentleness and-

“Harder, Eli,” Thrawn moaned.

“ _Harder!_ ”

  
“Faster.”

Eli coughed out a laugh of disbelief. This damn Chiss….

 

 

(art by koba - https://badkoba.tumblr.com/ )

“Alright,” Eli purred, leaning over Thrawn, praying his stamina could hold up long enough to pleasure him. As it turned out, neither would last for very long.  
Eli could barely hold out. The sensations were new and exciting but almost nothing compared to the sounds he was eliciting from Thrawn. The spell he’d managed to put over him was nearly more erotic than what he was doing. His hands gripping the sheets in desperate fists only dissipated some of his torment for a moment.

Eli reached down and wrapped a free hand around Thrawn’s dick, trying to pump it in time with his own thrusts and quickly failing. Not that it seemed like Thrawn minded at all. If anything, his vocalizations reached a new level of expression.

“Oh, stars, Thrawn,” Eli moaned, feeling himself getting closer to climax. Thrawn could sense it too – they were building off one another. Eli got harder in anticipation, which Thrawn responded to by tightening down around him.

Eli leaned forward, laying on top of Thrawn’s chest, deciding the time had come to finish him off with some scruff rubs. Thrawn met him half way, their kisses sloppy and uncoordinated. Eli could feel Thrawn tightening around him again once his cheeks managed to touch Thrawn’s skin. Thrawn’s hands were wrapping around him, fingers raking across his back.

Oh yeah, Thrawn was losing his mind.

Eli tried to adjust his thrusts – as best as he could, he wanted to keep the tip of his dick rolling over Thrawn’s prostate. It wasn’t the time for deep thrusts any longer… just torturous amount of stimulation.

And Thrawn responded by calling out a string of words Eli couldn’t decipher. Oh, he was close. So close. He could feel his own dick pulsating with pleasure, painfully thick… engorged with blood.

“Th-th-thrawn,” Eli stumbled over his lover’s name.

Thrawn’s hands had found both of Eli’s nipples.

“Stars, Thrawn,” Eli gasped in shock. Thrawn gave them a squeeze, and that was it. It was all Eli could take. Before he could so much as warn Thrawn, he was cumming. He moaned heartily, his back riding the last few thrusts into Thrawn.

He barely even noticed that Thrawn had climaxed as well until he felt the sticky warm substance on his stomach and wondered how it got there.

In an exhausted slump, Eli collapsed onto the bed. Face down, face buried into a pillow.

“Eli, my dear,” Thrawn whispered, nuzzling into his ear, kissing him on his burning cheek. “You did wonderful.”

“thankuyuou” Eli mumbled into the pillow, his hips quivering in exhaustion.

Eli was dully aware that Thrawn had gotten out of bed, but a moment later, and he felt a playful slap on his ass.

“What?” Eli said, raising his head drowsily.

“You haven’t forgotten, have you?” Thrawn asked, pulling on his undershirt. “You still have to sign back in from leave. You’ll be in trouble.”

“Damn,” Eli moaned, letting his face fall back into the pillow. “How bad is it to be AWOL?”

“Loss of rank, loss of pay, you’ll have to spend some time in jail, now please, Eli,” Thrawn said, tugging at Eli’s unwilling body. “At least get dressed and shave.”

“Shave…” Eli said regrettably. “Guess it was fun while it lasted.”

“Yes,” Thrawn said.

Eli stumbled into the bathroom, naked and highly disoriented. He was pretty sure he got more shaving cream on the sink than on his face before Thrawn appeared next to him.

“May I assist?” Thrawn asked.

“No, I have an idea,” Eli said, his eyes suddenly sparkling. “It’s a surprise, though.”

At least the “surprise” kept Eli focused enough that he was able to shave without seriously carving up his face. And when he was done shaving, he looked at his reflection. He grinned, feeling both stupid and highly, highly risqué at the same time.

“You ready?” he called out from the bathroom.

“I am,” Thrawn said, no level of aloofness could hide his innate curiosity.

Eli stepped out of the bathroom, not knowing whether he should be laughing at himself. He felt silly. But the way Thrawn’s eyes lit up in understanding? Worth it.

“Eli,” Thrawn said, shaking his head a little in playful scolding.

Eli had shaved his face, leaving nothing except for a mustache.

“What am I going to do with you?” Thrawn asked, drawing him in for a kiss.

“We’ll find out.”

(art by commander - https://commanderzoer.tumblr.com/ )


End file.
